drwhofanfilmfandomcom-20200214-history
Parting of The Renegade
Story The Doctor is in a forest on earth as he is on the hunt for the master, but what he finds instead the Gravestone of the Brigadier, the Doctor mourn over his death and thinks if he was the reason why Donald Trump became President of the United States, why Honey G became winner of X Factor and why UKIP exists. After more mourning and crying he then see the Master's Tardis and he chases the Master but the Tardis goes out of control and lands back on earth again. The Doctor steps out of the Tardis and finds he is on a field and there are Sontarans there who have been hired by the Master who made a deal with them. After the Doctor says something offensive to them he runs and he is at another part the field and he finds the Lovell telescope there which it shouldn't be there, then an earthquake happens out nowhere and the Doctor suspects it's coming from the Telescope so he goes there to investigate. After minutes of climbing he finds out it is the telescope and it was the Master who was behind it all and plans to end the world by using the telescope, after the Master explains he is a member founder of the KKK, Nazis and UKIP and he is reason why Donald Trump was elected to be President and he plans to make Rapper Kayne West for President in 2K20. He decides to end and we end with a To Be Continued......or do we....we see the Fortune Teller interrupting the episode and explains he is tired of waiting for 2 weeks just to see what happens in the end and the people behind the making of the story agree to continue the episode, we see the Doctor confused as we are to what happened in the previous and quickly take action by punching the Master in the face and somehow there is a vortex portal that appears out of nowhere. The Master holding on in panic request the Doctor saves him but the Doctor has finally had enough and decides to punch him again and the Master is sucked into the portal. The Doctor realises that he can't stop the world from ending so he calls on the Fortune Teller who tells the Doctor that he has to sacrifice himself to save earth, after thinking for a few minutes he decides to do it and uses the same device the Master used in The Cybermen Invasion to stop the portal, after making a goodbye speech the Doctor jumps in the portal and stops the world from ending. The Doctor finds himself in white void that maybe the afterlife and finds the Fortune Teller there as well who explains that the Doctor is here to see the Sith Lord himself Michael Grade the lord of all ratings who tells the Doctor that show has not been doing well and that there has been many complaints the Doctor is offensive. This angers the Doctor but Michael Grade demands the Doctor makes a regeneration and if he doesn't then the show will be cancelled for 50 years, the Doctor changes his mind and agrees to do it on one condition that he does a goodbye tour and the Sith Lord agrees. We see the Doctor at the gravestones of Fripp, Jack & Bonham and finally the Brigadier, the Doctor heads back to the white void and finds an oracle who says that the Doctor can pick a death scene. The Doctor choose a death scene he saves the other non canon Doctors and is considered the best incarnation of them all, however it doesn't work as the oracle selects the shitty dalek ending scene and the Doctor is too late to change it and everything fades to black. We see the Doctor wake up in the Tardis in his series 2-3 costume and he doesn't remembers anything that happened in the 4th Series and forgets that Fripp and co are dead, but he gets a call from Proper Bonkers who is at a TMDWS? party, tells him that him and the Doctors are in trouble (but really it's a prank as they all don't Renegade to be around with them) the the Doctor agrees to do it as PB sent him the location and goes off to the location. The Doctor is at the Location and is confused as why the other Doctors told him to go to the location but is interrupted as he meets his face at the hands of a dalek, regenerating into The Jealous Doctor. Cast The Renegade Doctor- Blair Harrison The Sunglasses Master- Blair Harrison The Fortune Teller - Montgomery Wood The Sith Lord - Michael Grade Sontarans - Blair Harrison Proper Bonkers Doctor - Jacob C Rose Black Dalek - William Gough The Jealous Doctor - Ronan Goron Notes * This is the final live action full series. * This is the Final episode in the Doctor Who FanFilm Parody series and was Blair Harrison's 100th video on his HarrisonProductions channel. * This is also the final live action appearance to feature the Fortune Teller and The Sunglasses Master. * This is Blair's favourite episode and even everyone liked it as well. * Proper Bonkers scene was written by Jacob himself as he wanted to explain why the canon Doctors sent Renegade to his unexpected death as "just a prank bruv". * Although this is Renegade's final episode, the regeneration scene first appeared in TMDWS?2 . * There has been many scenes that were either not filmed or cut out of the episode. The first being a scene where the Doctor goes around the entire galaxy where he asks everyone if where the Master is and acts like a detective (this explains why he wears the brown hat) he goes from Doctors like Silent, Cheerful and AMAZING to rock bands like Smash Mouth, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin and the Beatles etc. and would have featured a scene with Santa Claus and Bernard the elf acting as Santa's secretary and santa talking his adventure with Renegade, Proper Bonkers and AMAZING (Which Blair had considered asking Jacob & Phoenix of doing a christmas Trilogy where each Doctor helps and team up with Santa). This was cut out as Blair thought this would been too long and thought that both Jacob & Phoenix would turn down the trilogy idea immediately. Another scene would have included the white void where we see the Master in a prison of some sort like in Destiny of The Doctors and would seen him executed and regenerated into the Identity Master. this scene was cut because Oliver couldn't do it as he was busy with Incompetent series 3. Another scene would have take at the Brigadier's grave where after Renegade leaves, we saw the Cyber-Brig in the background. this scene was cut out of the final edit. * Many have been confused about Donald Trump being President despite Underwood being the President. Although it wasn't explained in the episode the scene where Renegade forgets what happened and PB phoning take place where everything is fixed and Underwood is now president. Explanations for this prior to this explanation involved Trump running in 2012 instead of Romney, Underwood running in 2020 or this being Mary Sue's fault. * Every TMDWS member at the time are thanked in the Special Thanks to segment (with the exception of Blair himself). Category:Episodes Category:Christmas Specials